


Kiwi's grow best in the wind

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wind's a tsundere prove me wrong, you cna't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: the trueness of the title is up to debate





	Kiwi's grow best in the wind

Wind archer cookie, an internal being made of wind, hadn't had much experience with others. His last interaction with a living creature that wasn't Fire spirit cookie was well over one thousand years ago. He wasn't good with his emotions, not ones with others, or himself.

Needless to say, when he could feel his heart start pounding out of his chest when he saw Kiwi cookie for the first time caught him very much off guard. He knew he was being creepy, so he had left, but something in his chest made him carefully go back, stepping on a stick to alert Kiwi of his presence.

"Hmm?"

He made eye contact with Kiwi's green eyes, he wanted to say something, but his words caught in his throat. Wind took a deep breath before taking a few steps out of the forest, he watched Kiwi with unsure eyes.

"... Hello..."

"Hi,"

Kiwi smiled at Wind archer, who quietly messed with his scarf, Kiwi could see the legendaries face becoming covered in a faint blush. Wind archer couldn't bring himself to look away from Kiwi's face, tan from countless hours under the sun, a light dusting of dark freckles, and his green eyes, the same color as his name. Numberless words flew around his head, he wanted to say something before he had to leave, but no words would form.

Wind archer could only assume Kiwi could see his brain working overtime, because he smiled brightly, and took a few steps towards him. Wind archer could only blink, staring at Kiwi as he continued to draw closer.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"I-"

Wind archer took a deep breath and shuffled a little bit.

"Um..."

Kiwi couldn't help but giggle as he watched Wind archer attempt to form the right words.

"You uh- um... "

Wind archer just sighed.

"You'll be here tomorrow- right?"

Kiwi just smiled more, patting Wind archers arm.

"Yeah! What time?"

Wind archer could only shrug a little bit.

"Whenever... I'll uh... be there at 5-ish... I think..."

Kiwi patted him again, before walking off. Wind archer sat down by the tree, covering his face from embarrassment.


End file.
